


1899 (translated)

by Meri_Maat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kendra's death, before Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1899 Elphias Doge is waiting for his friend Albus Dumbledore, planning to go on their trip around the world. Everything is prepared, the luggage packed - only the company is missing. This is my short story telling the following events from the perspective of Elphias Doge. Translated by me from German, original (also by me) here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5224619.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1899 (translated)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1899](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224619) by [Meri_Maat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat). 



Already, Albus was a few hours late. We had arranged a meeting to go on a trip around the world. I had actually managed to secure us a flying carpet - a genuine antique! Barty still owed me, so I had sent him an owl a week ago. His father had several 12-seaters, even though I had decided on a smaller model in the end.

 

A bit lost, I looked around, glanced at my watch again. It wasn't like Albus to be late. Suddenly I noticed a young lady who was watching me intently. As I can recall, I was thinking up some niceties in order to get into a conversation with her; that turned out to be unnecessary. After mustering me a few seconds, she walked straight up to me. „Doge? Mr. Elphias Doge?“ she asked me, barely having reached me.

"My pleasure," I answered (very zealously, in my opinion) and I pulled off my hat.

"Perhaps we should sit," she suggested. In all honesty, that did bewilder me a bit. I did not even know that lady! Downright scandalous, I thought. My irritation must have been showing since she smiled apologetically.

"I am afraid we hardly have the time for pleasentaries," she said. "Your friend, Albus Dumbledore, will no longer arrive. I ask you, let us find a quiet place to talk." At the same time, she drew a ministery pass from her bag. Now I was fearing the worst.

 

Shortly thereafter we found ourselves in an elegant teahouse, not unlike the etablissement of Mme. Puddyfoot in Hogsmeade. On the way there I tried to learn more details from her; had Albus been attacked? Hardly imaginable as I did know barely anyone faster or more proficient with the wand. She, however, was silent until we - finally! - occupied a corner table of her choosing. We sat down and she offered me her hand. "Josephina Bones, pleasure. Of course, I know your name already," she introduced herself.

"Mrs. Bones, the pleasure is mine. Only now, I would like to know why you have come to me!" On account of my impatience, she again smiled cryptically.

"You see, there has been an accident. At least we think so at the moment," she started. When she had stopped talking I was frozen in shock. I could not fathom how anyone could have hurt Kendra. Albus' father was, after all, still in Azkaban and it was rumoured that he had contracted dragon pox (which I knew all too well from experience!) and that he did not have long to live. In any other way, Mrs. Dumbledore kept away from any sort of riffraff, at least as far as I knew. That I told Mrs. Bones, I am afraid, rather harshly. She undoubtedly bid me a curt and very cold farewell afterwards.

 

When I was alone again, I ran my fingers through my hair desperately. I was not sure what I should do now. My tea had gotten cold during the conversation and I paid hastily. First of all, I would send Albus a message. I could not think of more, I could not do more now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you liked it! Please do leave a comment and any critique. I am currently translating most of my work from/to German.


End file.
